Monster
by bookwormgirlLH
Summary: Professor Lupin is attacked after the whole school finds out that he's a werewolf - but who hurt him, and will they do it again? Set at end of Prisoner of Azkaban. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Remus wandered along the corridor, heading back to his room. He took his time, staring intently at the majestic old building that he had grown to love, as he knew that this would be his last night in the castle. All of the students now knew his secret, and tomorrow he was going to leave Hogwarts, for he knew that all the parents wouldn't stand for the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor being a werewolf. He sighed, wishing that he didn't have to go, but knowing that he didn't have much choise.

Remus jumped as the lights were suddenly extinguished, and he pulled out his wand, whispering "Lumos!" to get a bright light to appear.

Loud footsteps approached him from behind, and Remus spun around, but no one was there. Suddenly, Remus heard someone scream one of the three worst things he ever wanted to hear, and he crashed to the floor as the spell hit him - "CRUCIO!"

Remus writhed in agony on the floor, intense pain filling every cell in his weak body, muscles going into spasm, limbs jerking wildly. He hit out blindly as the attacker approached, their face hidden by a hood, and managed to kick them hand in the leg. The attacker kicked him in the face, his nose crunching, and Remus found blood pouring down his face.

"Monster! Filth!" The attacker, whose voice told Remus that they were male, yelled again and again, kicking at every part of Remus' body, as the helpless professor screamed in agony, his body burning as the Cruciatus curse continued to torture him physically, whilst the cruel taunts tortured his mind.

Remus scrabbled for his wand, raised his violently shaking arm, and croaked, "Expelliarmus.", and to his relief, the attacker's wand went flying down the corridor, and the agony ceased.

He took the attacker's shock as a chance to escape, and managed to apparate to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey nearly had a fit as he appeared from nowhere. As soon as Remus materialised, his legs gave way, and she rushed forwards, managing to catch him before he hit the floor.

Madam Pomfrey soon had Remus in a bed, and desperately wanted to know what had happened to the bloody, bruised, exhausted professor, but, his eyes rolled upwards and Remus passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he, Poppy? " asked Albus Dumbledore as they stood at the foot of Remus' bed.

"He's been worse," Madam Pomfrey replied truthfully, remembering the time Remus broke both his arms during a transformation in his second year, "But he's still broken his nose and has deep pattern bruising all over his body - and judging from the way his muscles were shaking, I suspect that he may have been cursed,"

"Cursed?" Professor Mcgonagall repeated as she walked up to the bed, where Remus was still lying unconscious, hardly able to believe her ears. Remus was one of her greatest friends, and he had been in her house whilst at school, so she found it even more shocking to find him in such a state.

Madam Pomfrey nodded solemnly.

Remus could hear the conversation, but they sounded like they were at the other end of the infirmary rather than the foot of his bed. His whole body was aching unbearably, his limbs, face and torso throbbed, his nose, even through it had been fixed, was blocked with congealed blood, and his head pounded. Remus was used to severe pain, but he had never felt this sapped of energy before. He managed to open his eyes, despite their lids feeling as heavy as lead, and looked at the three figures at the end of the bed with slightly blurred vision.

"Remus!" Dumbledore cried ecstatically, as if Remus had done something amazing. His tone of voice switched to sympathy, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." Remus slurred dryly. Dumbledore chuckled at that - Madam Pomfrey had said exactly the same thing only a few minutes ago.

"What happened, Remus?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, concerned.

Remus took a deep, shuddering breath, wincing as it hurt his bruised ribs, "I was attacked." He blurted, wanting to forget what happened, not relive it. The others, realising how much this was hurting him, waited for Remus to take his time, wich he did, voice wavering as he tried to suppress his fear, "The lights went out when I was heading back to my room... I could hear footsteps... someone cursed me... I fell over... I tried to hit them so they...kicked me in the face... My nose broke... they were yelling insults at me..." His voice tailed off as his eyes filled with tears. Professor Mcgonagall patted his shoulder sympathetically, before he swallowed and continued, speaking quickly now to try and finish before breaking down, "They kicked me again and again, but I managed to disarm them and tried to run away, but I was too weak, so I apparated here and..."

"You fainted, Remus." Madam Pomfrey informed the trembling professor.

"What curse did they use, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, deadly serious.

Remus gulped, before whispering three words that made Dumbledore's stomach turn, "The Cruciatus Curse." He blinked rapidly to stop his tears spilling over as he recalled the complete agony it had caused him.

"We have got to find out who did it." Professor Mcgonagall said firmly. "Did you see who it was?"

"No, it was dark and they had their hood up - but their voice was deep, so they had to be male." Remus replied, sounding apologetic, staring un at the ceiling.

"Well, we'll be informing the students about this in the morning-"

Remus cut Dumbledore off, "What will they care - they all think I'm a monster!" He shouted, voice breaking. "I am a monster." Remus whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"If you don't mind, Headmaster, you are upsetting my patient, so can you please leave?" Madam Pomfrey said politely, but firmly.

"I will in a minute." Albus smiled apologetically at her, before turning back to Remus, "You're not a monster Remus, you're one of the bravest peolpe I've ever met." He said softly, and Remus gave him a weak, tearful smile.

Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall, after patting Remus on the shoulder, left, leaving Remus and Madam Pomfrey alone.

She quickly went to her pantry and returned with a bottle of potion, "Drink this, Remus." She told the sobbing professor, who took the bottle.

He retched at the smell of the thick, black liquid, but forced himself to swallow it, and soon found himself very drowsy. Remus yawned, his head flopping back against his pillow, and driftled off into deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
